Into the Unknown: Chapter 15
Josh McLean XV Paralyzed I fell into the river, and as soon as one part of my body touched the river, my muscles and my nerves turned to jelly and I was swept by the current. All I could do now is watch with both of my eyes as the current swept me. As I went through the coursing river, the river seems to get colder and colder until at one point it just reached freezing cold. Someone grabbed me out of the water, and I could tell it's Fuuka. "Nice dip, isn't it?" Fuuka taunted. I silently held up a finger covered with my body and started drawing on the earth. I hoped Emma would get my message that I am here. "Shirato! What are you waiting for?" A man in the distance shouted. I tried to move, but apparently I was infected by some kind of paralytic toxin that stopped all of my external muscles from moving. All I could do now is blink. Shirato dragged my apparently listless body to the man who I know as Xavier. Xavier has doubled his power along with my friends since we got touched by that giant rabbit. To be honest, I have doubled my power, but I don't see it in me right now since I am now paralyzed. Xavier picked me up and dumped me to the back seat. I continued to open my eyes and look at where we're going. Unfortunately, the windows are painted black except for the front glass, so I can't see outside. Shirato smiled at me evilly as she held up her hand and particles of snow began to emerge around her hand, and it spread throughout the back seat of the car. The cold sent a series of chills throughout my whole body. I was already shivering from the cold, and I wondered where I would be dumped to next. My body starts to shut down. Wait a minute... my body is almost shut down. It's just a matter of minutes before I actually pass out. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, looking at where they are taking me. They are taking me to some kind of arena. The arena is white, with huge stacks of concrete placed in four corners of the arena. The arena also have some kind of magic in it since I can see blue sparkles swirling around it. I am still pretty much paralysed, but I am able to move my eyes now. It was quite dissatisfying, and I don't know what to do next. I was in the middle of the arena, and I don't know what they are going to do to me next. I looked around the arena. It's like a colloseum, except that it's made of high compression concrete. I looked around the arena, and there I saw my friends, lying down in a pile. I looked at my friends. "Emma.... JT....." Then I collapsed. I might be collapsed, but I am still awake, and I looked around me. Something definitely doesn't smell right in here. Thoughts began circling around my head. What will happen to me? What will happen to my friends? Surely we aren't here for nothing. The Burning Sun had set us up for a reason, and what is that reason? We are about to find out. In the middle of the arena of the colloseum, there were rotten corpses of animals slaughtered by someone in the outside world. This just brings suspicions on me. What are they going to do with the corpses of the animals? Part of my logic comprehended that the Burning sun is using the corpses of the animals as a biological agent to exterminate us heroes slowly and painfully. Suddenly, Max, one of the members of the Burning Sun, appeared on the arena in a gust of wind. "Well well well..." Max studied me. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:Earth-865